Days at the Airport
by AdvanceAustralianFair
Summary: It started out as a normal day in a nondescript Airport in Europe, but it became a week of hell as the world went from normal to infected. These are the stories of the survivors. AU Zombie Fan Fic.


_Hey guys, KT here with another story after HOW LONG?_

_This one will have all the characters, however they will go by codenames- Their capitols._

_I decided to start with my other OTP, a crack pairing of Berwald and Yong Soo._

_But it really has no real order, this story. _

_There will be no real pairings beyond this. Sorry._

_Please R&R._

**Characters:** Berwald, Yong Soo, Tino and Vash  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1427

* * *

They had landed together a few minutes before the crash had happened, the two men had talked the whole way to the airport. Berwald and Yong Soo had been strangers when they first boarded the plane over 18 hours ago, then when unloading they had started to part as good friends, and now they were holding a damn bathroom door closed with their bodies, together as a team.

The Korean and the Swede had witnessed the plane coming toward the glass, and Yong Soo had saved Berwald's life in a few seconds of quick though. The explosion had burned the Korean's arm, bad, but he didn't seem to notice as he pushed on the door below the Swede's chest.

"How you holding up, Ber." Yong Soo groaned out, his back pressed firmly to the door. Berwald was sweating, he was supposed to meet his boyfriend in the lobby and go home with him, but now he was basically pressing the door outward as he panted.

"I'm doing good, Yong Soo. How about you?" His blue eyes flicked down to the man. He had on an expensive suit and a tie, his arm looked back and his face even had been licked by the flames. Even still, Berwald could tell he was a handsome lad, just now in need of major medical attention.

"I'm holding up… Are they still pushing?" The Korean wasn't sure, he hadn't felt the door bump in a few minutes, so he eased off the door. They had locked it behind them, but the had still been pushing against it so violently that it almost came off it's hinges.

"Those were… zombies… weren't they, Berwald?" The Swede nodded and pulled off his jacket and tie. Yong Soo pulled back from the door, and sighed softly, pulling off his own jacket carefully. "This is not how today was supposed to happen…"

Two strong arms wrapped around the Korean, and the taller blonde pulled him close, holding the Korean tightly. Yong Soo gasped in shock, his eyes lifting to look at the Swede, noticing the man's tears. It was a knife to his gut, the Korean couldn't help to start to tear up too. His family was supposed to meet him here, just like Berwald's. Lifting his fingers to cup the man's cheeks, the Korean smiled through his tears.

"We'll survive, find the people we love… and get the hell out of here. Berwald, don't worry so much, we'll survive. We have to—" he was cut off as the Swede's lips crushed against his. At first, Yong Soo was in shock that he was being kissed by a taken man, but it soon dawned on him that on the plane he had told Berwald that he had never been kissed.

Closing his eyes, he gave his first kiss to the stranger whom he only knew as Berwald, and knew that he was from Stockholm and knew that he hated his job and wanted to be a carpenter. That he had a son and a boyfriend who were supposed to pick him up and take him out for dinner with his parents. But, Yong Soo kissed back roughly, needingly, fearfully.

And Berwald responded by slamming the Korean to the wall and dominating the talkative idiot, kissing him into a stupor, to shut his positive pep-talk up, and because he had wanted to kiss the man within the first hour of them talking but he decided he would never. Pulling back from Korean, he shushed the man.

"You just…"

"Shush."

"But you…"

"Yong Soo."

"Sorry…"

The Korean looked down, his face red as the Swede let him go and looked around for something that could be used as a weapon. Being stuck in here would be hell after a few more hours. They had to leave, find somewhere safe, with food, and weapons, and he would be damned if he let something happen to the man whom had saved his life.

While Berwald looked around the bathroom with a determined scowl, the Korean just stared at the man, as his fingers pressed to his lips. His first kiss had been stolen by the most handsome man Yong Soo had ever seen. The Korean looked toward the door, then back at the man as he kicked open stalls in search of something that could be used as a weapon.

Berwald pulled off a pin of the stall door, and smiled slightly, "Yong Soo, If we get out of this… I—" He looked at where he had left the Korean, and noticed he was gone. He looked up in alarm, and saw the door shut. "YONG SOO!" Pulling the door off the stall, the Swede pushed open the door and saw something he never expected. Yong Soo was in hand to hand combat with the zombies. Swift kicks and hard punches were enough to keep them at bay. Berwald rushed forward, not letting his viking heritage down as he swung the door like a battering ram.

"You idiot!" Berward said loudly, spotting a security guard among the dead, and his gun. "Yong Soo! Your left, there is a gun!"

"On it!" the Korean jumped in the air, kicking over two zombies rushing him, before landing on another's head. He kicked off, and jumped above the crowd to the guard. Landing behind the man, he sweep kicked his feet out from under him, and grabbed his belt.

Berwald was trying to make his way over to the Korean, to protect him while he unhooked the gun, but the Swede stopped short when he heard the Korean's scream of pain, following by a gun shot ringing through the lobby. Hell had a lit a fire under Berwald's arse, and soon he reached Yong Soo, to find the man kicking off a group, fear in his eyes as he was trying to keep them away from him. Berwald slammed the door into one, then another, "YONG SOO!"

Gun fire rung out, and three fell, then more gunshots followed by more of the dead falling. Berwald slammed the door to the ground and gathered the wounded Korean into his arms, hell-bent on protecting them both as he used the door as a shield.

"Berwald?" He knew Tino's voice anywhere, and it suddenly pissed the Swede off. "Berwald, you're alive!"

"Keep your voice down, Helsinki." Said another voice, the accent thick and very Swiss. Berwald pushed the door down and lifted the Korean in his arms.

"he's hurt. Please… there has to be a way to help him." Berwald said, worried, "He saved my life, twice. Please, Tino…"

Tino and The Swiss soldier both looked at the blood soaked man and Berwald with wide eyes, Tino swallowing as he looked at the man whom he considered a dear friend (Even if Berwald called him the wife.) and then looked down at the clearly in pain Korean, whom was shaking and starting to foam at the mouth.

"Berwald… was he bit?" Tino said, looking at the man in fear. When Berwald nodded once, The Swiss man took aim, at the Korean. Berwald quickly shifted to Protect the Korean from any bullets, alarm in his eyes.

"Look, Berwald, is it? He's infected, he'll turn and kill you. The kindest thing you can do is kill him. I'm shocked he's not screaming in pain, I'm sure he hurts like hell right now. The best you can do is let him go, okay?" The Swiss man said calmly, "I'll make the shot clean and quick."

"Bern!" Toni said in shock, "Maybe he's one of the few that are immune!"

"He's already foaming at the mouth, Helsinki." The Swiss man, called Bern, retorted, "He's infected, and it's taking hold." His blue eyes where full of worry, fear, and most of all, seriousness. Looking back at the Swede, he shifted his stance and sighed. "He'll turn within the next 5 hours."

"Kill… Me…" Yong Soo said, gripping Berwald's arm, "Please… I… don't want… to be… a mon…ster…" Berwald looked down at Yong Soo, tears forming as he nodded once and closed his eyes. Setting the Korean down in a chair, he gently took the gun from the man's hand and leveled it at his temple.

Yong Soo's eyes closed, and he murmured a simple phrase. "Salanghae…" The word brought tears to the Swede's eyes, and he closed them tightly as he pulled the trigger, and shot out his own heart with the sound. Turning away from the scene, he looked toward Tino with his usual cold gaze, only tears falling down his cheeks.

"What did he say, Berwald." Tino asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Nothing important." Berwald lied, "Let's go before more show up…"

* * *

_The next chapter will come soon._

_R&R Please, and give me some suggestions too._


End file.
